


Attitude Adjustment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco returns to Hogwarts his sixth year with quite the attitude. Severus helps him to adjust it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's Jaunyary 2008 Challenge: Everything old is new.
> 
> **Warnings** : Explicit sexual content, chan (Draco is 16), spanking, dildos.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to my wonderful beta, Sevfan, who manages to put up with me, and to Eeyore9990, who came up with the title.

~

Attitude Adjustment

~

Draco was going to be a problem, Severus quickly realized. The boy had returned to Hogwarts after the summer holidays with an attitude desperately in need of adjustment. Yes, he had always had an attitude, but this one was smug, confident, self-important. It set Severus’ teeth on edge. 

Albus, of course, had noticed, and in typical Albus style, offered useless advice. “He just needs counselling, Severus,” he would say, “his home life is a bit troubled. He may even be contemplating taking the Mark,” and Severus couldn’t seem to find a way to explain to the old man that the last thing he was inclined to do was get close enough to Draco Malfoy to counsel him. Not with the way Draco had been eyeing him. 

Unfortunately, that would have led to a discussion about why Severus was so reluctant to have any contact with Draco, and... Severus shuddered. No, he would manage on his own, without revealing his own proclivities to the Headmaster. 

Defence class was torture, with Potter and his cronies glowering at him from one side of the room, while Draco licked his lips and posed on the other. Sometimes Severus wished he hadn’t accepted this post at Hogwarts. Life would have been so much simpler if he’d been an obscure potions maker somewhere.

After all, the heirs to powerful pure-blood families didn’t pursue you if you were a simple working wizard. Nor did they make up inane excuses to see you privately. 

The explanations started out simply enough, but the glint in Draco’s eye bespoke more than a desire to score well on Defence NEWTs.

“I have a question about today’s lesson, sir,” Draco murmured to Severus one day during the second week of the term when his initial attempts to get Severus alone had been rebuffed. “I believe I need assistance with my... wand work. Are you available after class?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Indeed. At your age? I should think you’d have mastered wielding your wand by now, Mr. Malfoy,” he purred, and Draco flushed, turning away to snarl at his beleaguered House mates.

Things got quiet after that, and Severus hoped that was the end of it, but he hadn’t counted on Draco’s persistence. As he was grading in his office later that week, he heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes. Albus had just been there only minutes before, urging him once again to ‘counsel’ Draco. 

“ _You are a mentor to him, Severus,_ ” he had said over his objections.

_If it’s you again, Albus, so help me Merlin..._ “Yes, what is it?”

The door opened slowly. “Sever... Oh, excuse me. I meant to say Professor Snape,” a drawling voice said, and Severus closed his eyes and pinched his nose to stave off his headache. He hadn’t time for this now. Or ever, really.

“Draco, what do you want?” he snapped.

Severus could hear the rustle of cloth as Draco sauntered up to his desk. “I think you know what I _want_ , Professor,” he purred, voice soft. “I have not been that subtle after all.”

_That was certainly true._ “Are your parents aware of how blatantly you offer yourself to a half-blood?” he asked harshly, looking up. He sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Draco had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his robes to show his neck and throat, and as Severus watched, Draco leaned forward, hands splayed across the desk.

“Oh, I suspect Mother knows,” Draco said, licking his lips. “Father is still incarcerated so I have no idea what his opinion is. It is of no import in any event.” He pulled back his sleeve to show his mutilated left arm. “As you can see, I am my own man now, an adult. I can make this and any decision I want.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Foolish boy. You can scarcely decide what outfit to wear every morning and you think you are prepared to be your own man?” He sneered, eyeing the Mark for a moment, hoping his disappointment wasn’t obvious. The fact that Draco had missed the irony of taking another man’s mark and using that as a sign of his own independence made Severus sigh.

Draco pulled back, face flushed. “I... I thought you of all people would approve,” he said, rolling down his sleeve. “Now you and I can be closer than ever before because we are both Death Eaters in the inner workings of the Dark Lord’s court. Maybe we can even share stories of our experiences.”

“Share stories? Experiences? You think being a Death Eater is some sort of holiday or a game? And what makes you think that you are actually privy to our Lord’s plans?” Severus stood up, pleased to see a flare of trepidation in Draco’s eyes. “You think that being given one assignment means that you are experienced about what being a Death Eater really is?”

“I’ve seen enough,” Draco muttered. 

Severus shook his head. “You have seen nothing.”

“I was Marked.” Draco held up his arm. “And you know what that means.”

“It means you endured the first test,” Severus allowed. “Being Marked is painful, but it’s nothing compared to what you’ll go through if you fail to fulfil your assignment.”

Tossing his head, Draco seemed to be trying to look important, but only managed to look nervous. “I have to do it. Mother told me about the Unbreakable Vow you took, so now I _know_ I shall succeed because you’ll be there to help.”

“I see. And you are determined because of the consequences to you and your family if you do not?”

Draco nodded. “Yes. And I’ve seen something of what happens to those who disappoint him. It’s just... I’ve never been to a revel,” he said, lowering his eyes. “I almost went to one with Mother. I’ve heard rumours, of course. I hear they even make them do... things to others, with others.”

“Indeed. And what sort of ‘things’ have you heard that people are made to do?” Severus murmured. Draco blushed and he smiled. “Do you think you may have to perform distasteful acts?”

“I... I don’t know!” Draco looked defensive. “I think that I need to prepare for it.” Setting his jaw, Draco continued. “Look, I know what I may have to do, but not how I have to prepare. And you’re the one who can help me, Severus. The only one. I thought it would make sense since you’re attractive and--” He paused at Severus’ sceptical look. “It’s true! I even had a bit of a schoolboy crush on you last year.” He leaned forward once more, searching Severus’ face. “I think I’ll have to do some exotic things at the revels and I want you to teach me so I don’t make a fool of myself. And so I don’t get hurt.” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Severus said flatly. “You are a mere child--”

Draco interrupted. “They talk about you, you know. About how inventive you are. About how you’re a master of sexual pleasure. About how much the Dark Lord enjoys your displays.”

Eyes boring into Draco’s, Severus said evenly, “Is that so? And who, pray tell, shared this information with you?”

“It doesn’t matter. I just know you’re the best, and Malfoys always have the best. Why are you scowling? You don’t scare me.”

Severus smiled menacingly. “Ah, but I _should_ scare you, Draco,” he said silkily. “This situation you find yourself in should scare you.”

Draco swallowed hard and, pleased at the reaction, Severus circled the desk, coming up behind him. Leaning in, he murmured in Draco’s ear. “So because you have realized that you are in over your head, you think I should help you prepare for a revel? What’s in it for me, Draco? What do I get out of it?”

“You have to help me! Mother made you promise--”

“To fulfil the assignment given you by our Lord if you cannot,” Severus said. “I am quite sure she did not ask me to tutor you in the ways of erotic pleasures.”

“But--”

“I am not finished. Did you know that your aunt often whips a Muggle or two into submission at these revels? Before she kills them, of course. Did you know that the revels are often used as a way to see Death Eaters punished, really punished? I have even seen someone tortured with the Cruciatus Curse until they begged for death.” Draco was shaking now and Severus smirked. “You think that anything I do can prepare you for that? Draco, you’d best hope to Merlin that you are never on the wrong end of our Lord’s wishes or your aunt’s whip.”

“Why would I be on the--?”

“Hush.” Severus nipped at Draco’s ear, smiling when he fell silent. “Your aunt, in case you didn’t know, is insane. She is capable of many things and she is favoured by the Dark Lord. Her idea of pleasure is... different, to say the least. Anyone can end up on the business end of her whip, even you. You think I can prepare you for _that?_ ”

“Mother would never allow--”

“Shut up.” Severus pressed close, gratified at the sudden intake of breath he could sense. “Your mother is not who we are discussing here. We are discussing you, and if you are truly ready to be a Death Eater with all it entails.”

“I am,” Draco choked out. “I want to uphold the Malfoy name.”

“Is that all?” Severus insinuated one leg between Draco’s and thrust his hips forward emphatically. “And here I thought you wanted me to teach you how to prepare for a revel, to learn about pleasure, and perhaps even some pain.”

“I... I do.” But Draco was trembling and Severus smiled. Perhaps he had managed to frighten him into retreating. 

“Do you? I see. Well, it’s clear you need some instruction or they will eat you alive,” he murmured, moving away. “Report to my quarters at nine this evening. Be naked beneath your robes. I shall see if you are trainable.”

Draco licked his lips and opened his mouth, but Severus interrupted. “You may go now. And Draco? You will obey me in everything or you will regret it, am I clear?”

With a nod, Draco backed out, closing the door behind him.

Severus strode over to the desk and sat down. He had a lot of grading to get done now, especially as he probably would not be doing too much work over the course of the evening. He closed his eyes and sighed. Merlin help him, but his body was twitching in anticipation. It had been a long time since anyone had shown interest in him. _He’s merely a child, though. He doesn’t know what he’d doing._

He bit back a groan. Unfortunately, Draco could no longer be considered a child. He had taken the Mark, and every Death Eater no doubt saw him as a target for their own perverted pleasures. Severus would have to prepare him somehow. 

His head snapped up. Or perhaps he could manage to dissuade Draco from further involvement in the Death Eaters at all... Severus tapped his chin thoughtfully, working out his strategy. 

~

At precisely eight fifty-nine, Draco knocked on Severus’ door. Severus, who had been sipping a snifter of Old Ogden’s, checked his watch. “Enter,” he called out, steeling himself. It didn’t help.

When Draco slipped inside, Severus’ cock, which despite his best efforts had been half hard all evening in anticipation, stiffened fully when he saw Draco’s outfit. 

The boy had chosen to wear formfitting green robes which, while they did conceal the fact that he was naked beneath them, also served to emphasize his athletic shape. Severus swallowed hard and reminded himself of his goal. He would talk Draco out of this somehow.

“Punctuality is an excellent start,” he said. “Remove your robes and place them on the chair next to you, then come here.” Severus’ eyes roamed Draco’s body almost involuntarily as it was slowly revealed. He was not disappointed, and his gaze dropped to Draco’s cock, noting it was half hard.

Severus took a steadying breath, once again reminding himself that this was a purely clinical exercise. His body, however, did not seem to be listening, responding as it was to the nubile boy before him.

Once Draco was naked, he hesitated and Severus raised an eyebrow. “If this had been a revel you could have just earned yourself a lash from your aunt’s whip,” he said. “Come here.”

Severus knew it was difficult to seem relaxed whilst being the only naked person in a room, but Draco gave it a valiant try, and Severus had to give him mental kudos for that. “Kneel,” he murmured when Draco reached his chair.

When Draco had settled, Severus took another sip of his drink and stood up, slipping into lecture mode. “Often, newly initiated Death Eaters are forced to endure the meetings naked,” he said after a long moment. “It is seen as a way to remind them of their place. You should expect that, especially for your first revel.”

He circled Draco’s kneeling body as he spoke, noting Draco’s eyes following his movements closely. “Are you comfortable? Cold?”

Draco nodded jerkily. Severus saw that his shoulders were tensed and he smiled. “There is nothing that prevents you from casting a wandless Warming Charm you know, unless, of course, the Dark Lord tells you not to,” he said softly. 

His head popping up, a flush spread over Draco’s face and he quickly mumbled something under his breath, relaxing minutely a moment later.

“More comfortable?” Severus asked solicitously. 

“Yes, thank you,” Draco murmured. “Is this all they’ll make me do? This isn’t too bad.”

“If there is another Death Eater to punish, or if some unfortunate Muggles have been captured then this is all you can expect, to be left kneeling and shivering on a stone floor. By the way, you should strive to look as uncomfortable as you can, lest it occur to someone that you may need some punishment.”

“What sort of punishment?” Draco asked, looking up pertly. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. Apparently his charge needed to be reminded of the precarious position his decision had placed him in. Stopping in front of Draco, Severus stared down at him. “Have you ever been fucked?” he asked. 

Draco’s mouth fell open, and then he recovered. “I... Er...” 

Severus smirked. “That is answer enough,” he said. “You are in a vulnerable position when you are at a revel. If they get bored enough, if the Muggles do not scream loudly enough, or if the repeated casting of the Cruciatus Curse does not amuse, your arse could become the only source of entertainment that is available.”

“My... arse?” Draco blanched.

“Or your mouth,” Severus said. “Or both. It really depends on who is present and what sort of mood our Lord is in.”

“I’ve never...” Draco swallowed heavily, “...never done anything like that.”

“Perhaps you should rethink this idea of going to revels,” Severus said, turning away. “I am sure that the Headmaster would...” 

He paused when a hand moved its way up his calf to his thigh, and, turning around, was floored to see that Draco had crawled towards him and was clutching his leg. “What are you--?”

“Maybe if you do it first,” Draco said, looking up through his lashes, “then it won’t be too bad if others do it to me.”

Severus froze, allowing Draco’s hand to move towards his crotch, and too late it occurred to him that Draco would make a discovery if he got there. “Absolutely not!” he said, only the last word came out on a bit of a groan as Draco’s hand cupped his erection. 

Draco blinked, then smiled. “You fraud,” he said. “You want me!”

“That is neither here nor th--”

“Someone’s going to do it, Severus,” Draco interrupted. “It may as well be you.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “You planned this,” he said quietly.

Draco sat back on his heels and licked his lips. “Well you weren’t letting me get close to you.” He shrugged. “We could pretend we’re at a revel and you could show me the possibilities.”

Severus collapsed into his chair. “Draco, why must you make this so difficult?”

Crawling over until he was kneeling before Severus’ knees, Draco smiled. “I am not the one making things difficult here, Severus,” he said. “Why can’t you just show me what would you do to me if you had to perform for the Dark Lord? Would you fuck my mouth? Fuck my arse?” Leaning against Severus’ leg, Draco straddled him, rubbing his cock up against him.

“You are impossible,” Severus growled. Leaning forward, he grabbed the back of Draco’s neck, dragging him forward. “Fine. Suck me,” he rasped. “Since you are so eager to be despoiled, I may as well do it.”

He kissed Draco fiercely, his tongue plundering his mouth while, with his other hand, Severus deftly undid his trouser fastenings and bared his erect cock. Pulling back, he pushed Draco’s face into his crotch. But if he had hoped to shock the boy, however, he failed dismally.

As soon as he was close enough, Draco opened his mouth and sucked him in, his tongue circling the slit before slipping inside to sample the clear fluid welling up there. He pressed his hands to Severus’ knees, forcing them apart as he wriggled closer and wedged his shoulders against them.

Severus’ head hit the back of the chair and he released Draco’s head, his hands clutching the arms of his chair convulsively. “I suspect you --dear gods-- were not being strictly honest when -- Merlin!-- when you said you had never done this,” he panted, striving not to come immediately. Raising his head, he watched with slitted eyes as Draco swallowed him whole.

Draco smiled triumphantly around the thick prick in his mouth and moved to take more of Severus’ considerable length in his mouth. Sliding his way down the shaft, Draco sucked so hard his cheeks were hollowed. 

A gasp escaped Severus as he felt his prick hit the back Draco’s throat. The tip of Draco’s nose was buried in the curls at the base of his cock, and when Draco pulled back and adroitly ran his tongue over the vein on the underside, Severus felt his balls drawing up. 

“Stop,” he gasped, opening his eyes wider. “I’m going to-- Oh gods!” The breath in his lungs stuttered at the incredible sight of Draco’s lips stretched around him, his grey eyes filled with lust. 

But Draco ignored him, keeping up his ministrations, only pulling back far enough to dip his tongue into the slit and gather the moisture collected there. “Mm,” he moaned, his throat vibrating around Severus. Severus groaned. 

Reaching for Draco’s hair, he clenched his fist there, intending to pull him off, but only succeeded in thrusting his cock deeper in Draco’s mouth. With a rough cry, he came, warm cream spurting into Draco’s mouth and spilling down his chin. 

Severus collapsed into the chair, gasping for breath, but when he felt Draco’s tongue licking the cooling come off his prick, he twitched. “Brat,” he gasped.

Draco chuckled. “I just sucked your cock, Severus. Don’t you think you should be a bit nicer to me?”

“In case you did not know, I am not a nice man,” Severus growled, and in a fast move, he sat forward and grasped Draco’s hair, pulling his away from his oversensitized flesh. “And I suppose it’s time I proved it.”

Tears sprung into Draco’s eyes as he was pulled up by the hair and led down the hallway. Severus was quick to notice that Draco’s erection didn’t seem to flag, however.

They entered Severus’ bedroom, and Draco was pushed towards the canopy bed. “Get on.”

Shivering slightly, Draco crawled onto the green coverlet and sat with his legs spread, displaying himself. 

Severus smiled dangerously and Draco’s eyes widened. “Do not get too comfortable,” he purred. “ _Accio blindfold_!”

“Severus, what are you--?” Draco fell silent as Severus advanced towards him. 

“You want to know what I’m planning to do with you?” Severus asked silkily. 

Draco blinked. “I... Yes.”

Leaning close, Severus stared into Draco’s eyes. “How unfortunate. You see, Draco, you disobeyed me when I told you to stop, and now you shall reap the consequences.”

“But--” 

Severus placed one finger on Draco’s lips, silencing him. Smirk firmly in place, he wrapped the blindfold around Draco’s eyes, tying it securely behind his head. 

“ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Draco squeaked as he was trussed up and slowly suspended above the bed by ropes. “What--?”

“If you persist in speaking without my permission, I shall find something useful for you to do with that mouth,” Severus murmured.

“I already did something useful with it,” Draco said, a smile on his lips. 

Severus raised a brow. “True. But I think I can come up with something else for it to be occupied with. _Accio dildo_.”

“Dildo?” If Draco’s eyes had been visible Severus was sure that there would have been some trepidation in them. “Where are you going to--mmph!”

“Suck on that,” Severus said. “While I enjoy the silence.”

He spelled the dildo to slide in and out of Draco’s mouth as he undressed, but as he did so, Severus was also sure to continue to touch Draco lightly, a brush of fingers on his arm, a pat on his head, all so that he knew Severus was still there.

“Now, Draco,” he said after a long silence. “While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I did tell you from the onset that you were to obey me in everything, did I not?”

Draco could only nod his head. 

“Then you agree that you deserve what I plan to do?” Without waiting for acknowledgment, Severus whispered a spell, gratified to see Draco’s legs pulled wider apart. Eyeing his now dripping cock, Severus murmured another spell, seeing that it had taken effect when Draco stiffened. “Yes, I have made it impossible for you to come until I allow it. We both know how wilful you are, so it is necessary.”

Circling the bed, he eyed Draco’s arse. “I’m afraid I shall have to use the method most commonly employed by parents to discipline errant children.”

He brought his hand down sharply in the rounded flesh, smiling as Draco arched, pulling against his restraints. His cock grew redder as Severus ran the tip of his finger over it, collecting some of the clear precome to taste. 

“Perhaps I shall sample you later,” he whispered. “But for now, your punishment awaits.”

It took several slaps to get Draco’s arse evenly reddened and fiery, and Severus’ hand was smarting by the time he was done. He cast a Soothing Spell on his hand, then turned back to the trembling body suspended over his bed. The dildo was still working its way in and out of Draco’s mouth, and Severus waved a hand, stopping it. 

Removing it with a wet sound, he Summoned some lubricant and anointed it generously. 

Draco, now able to speak, said nothing, his breath coming in tiny gasps and sobs. 

“Did you think, Draco, that perhaps I had other plans for my cock earlier?” Severus said. “You presumed that I wanted to come in your mouth, but perhaps I wanted to come whilst elsewhere.”

Inserting a finger between Draco’s flaming arse cheeks, Severus stretched him slowly, enjoying the moans that fell from Draco’s lips, and when he seemed ready, Severus set the tip of the dildo in place, spelling it to slide in and out. 

“Oh fuck!” 

Patting a reddened arse cheek, Severus said, “Yes, eventually. But for now, I plan to do some of that sampling I mentioned before.” With that, Severus kneeled on the bed and leaned over, sucking the tip of Draco’s magically bound cock into his mouth.

“Wha-- OhfuckingMerlinonastick!”

Severus licked the shaft, savouring the scent and taste of Draco, rolling it on his tongue before he slid his mouth all the way down. He moved slowly, the filthy words spilling from Draco’s lips as he sucked him making Severus even harder. 

When Draco was almost delirious, Severus pulled off, smirking at the way Draco’s prick was defying gravity and pointing toward Draco’s blindfolded face. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” was falling in an endless litany from his throat, and Severus reached around him to twist the dildo firmly, eliciting a small scream. 

“So you see, Draco,” Severus said, “I really did have other plans earlier. And now that you have been adequately chastised, I think I shall avail myself of your arse, which is lovely when warm and pink like this. Perhaps I should keep it this way.”

Removing the dildo, Severus swung Draco around and pulled him towards him. With no further preparation but some lubricant on his cock, he sank into Draco’s tightness, groaning at the sensation of being enveloped by silken muscles.

Severus fucked him hard, holding his hips steady so as to get good leverage. 

“Ohgods! Severus...” Draco was wailing, his hands clenched in fists in a vain attempt to hold on to anything. “Please...!”

Draco’s begging, combined with the clamp of those muscles around his cock made Severus orgasm far sooner than he’d planned, his seed spurting into Draco’s clenching hole.

Severus pulled Draco against him hard, grinding his hips as the last of his come spilled from his body. Nipping Draco’s ear, Severus gasped, “You want to come?”

Draco nodded frantically, and seconds later, Severus released the magical cock ring that had been binding him. Draco arched hard, his cock spasming as his semen pulsed out onto the bed, some even catching the curtains that draped the canopy. 

Collapsing against Severus, Draco was unable to speak for a long moment. “Dear Merlin,” he finally whispered.

Severus removed the blindfold, watching as Draco blinked at the sudden light. “Are you all right?” he asked.

Draco twisted his head to stare up at him. “Mm,” he said, a sated smile on his face. “They were right. You are a master.”

Severus frowned. “And who are ‘they’ who told you this?”

Blushing, Draco said, “Don’t tell them I said, but it was Mother and Aunt Bellatrix. I overheard them talking one evening.”

“We have discussed that your aunt is insane, yes?” Severus said dryly.

Draco chuckled. “In this I think she was entirely correct. So, um, am I prepared for a revel now?”

Severus frowned. Was he still intent on pursuing this course? Well, he would have to come up with more... inventive ways to dissuade him. “What we did was fairly tame, actually,” he said silkily. “I think we’ll have to have some more sessions for me to review some of the more exotic permutations. After all, it doesn’t do to be ill prepared.”

When Draco acquiesced, he smiled. Counselling Draco Malfoy was going to work out after all.

~

Severus was in a superb mood the next day. Nevertheless, he schooled his features to portray his usual disdain as he strode into the Great Hall. It wouldn’t do for people to guess that he’d had such an amazingly satisfying evening. 

By the time he sat in his customary seat, he had managed to deduct several House points from some Gryffindors loitering about their table, and given the dark looks Potter and his cronies were shooting his way, he was sure no one suspected a thing. He nodded at Minerva and took his usual seat beside Albus, managing to discreetly check the Slytherin table as he did so. 

Draco looked perfectly coifed as always, and Severus smiled to himself and relaxed minutely. The Malfoy mastery of Glamours was once more in evidence, although his sharp eye could detect some strain to Draco’s manner. He doubted anyone else would notice, however.

“I take it you had that counseling session with Mr. Malfoy?” 

Severus nodded, managing to keep a straight face. “Indeed, you could say that.”

“It appears to have gone well.” Albus twinkled at him. “I knew you could come to an arrangement with him. Keep up the good work!”

As Albus rose to leave the table, Severus smiled. 

~


End file.
